Abyss2
Apprentice of the Abyss "I garb myself in the void; like a velvet robe, it surrounds and hides me from my enemies, guarding me from their magic. I call up the Quiescence of Sleep, or push it away. By my secrets arts, I hide my magic from the eyes of Sleeper and Awakened alike. I cry to the Void, and the Void heeds my word." Share the Dream Practice: Unveiling Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: None Grants Mage Sight, as per Dream of a Dream, to another. Eyes of Sleep Practice: Ruling Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged Aspect: Covert Cost: None Summons forth the Quiescence of Sleep, temporarily beholding the world through the eyes of a Sleeper. Although the mage remains Awake, he counts as a Sleeper for all other purposes save his own spells while Eyes of Sleep remains in effect, including adding dice to Vulgar Paradox rolls and invoking Disbelief. Abyssal Garb Practice: Shielding Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (one scene, or optionally, 1 day) Aspect: Covert Cost: None (or 1 Mana to extend the Duration to 1 day) Invokes the Abyss around the mage, guarding them from harm. Provides their Abyss in points of Armor, but not against damage dealt in a grapple. Aegis of the Void Practice: Shielding Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: Special Redirects the magic of other mages that would harm you. If a direct magical attack targets you, you may spend 1 Mana and roll your Gnosis + Abyss. If you get more successes than the Potency of the spell cast, the spell is forced to hit someone else, as with a Havoc Backlash. You have no direction over who the spell now targets. With Abyss 3, you may specify that the spell hits anyone of your choosing except the casting mage. With Abyss 4, you may specify that the spell hits anyone of your choosing, including the offending mage. While using Aegis of the Void, the mage appears to be suffused with unholy darkness to Mage Sight. Close the Sleeper's Eyes Practice: Veiling Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (One Scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: 1 Mana One Sleeper per success does not count as a witness for Vulgar magic for the rest of this scene, nor do they invoke Disbelief. Hide the Overt Hand Practice: Veiling Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: 1 Mana Turns the next several Improbable or Vulgar spells cast by the mage into Covert, up to the number of successes rolled or the mage's Abyss rating, whichever is lower. If the duration ends, all unused chances to turn spells Covert are lost. Call Imp Practice: Ruling Action: Instant and contested; target rolls Resistance reflexively Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: None Calls forth an Imp of the Abyss (as per Mage: the Awakening, pg 273). Such spirits are drawn to the Fallen World only unwillingly, and often are as troublesome to the summoner as they are to any other mage present, unless bound with stronger magics (such as Command Spectre or Bind the Angel of the Void). Sidebar: Ability: Free from the Abyss (Abyss 2) Normally, mages are their own worst enemies, their magic calling down baleful forces beyond their control. A mage with at least Abyss 2 is largely freed from such concerns, and automatically reduces their Paradox pool by their rating in the Abyss. Even if afflicted by Paradox, they add their Abyss rating to their Wisdom for calculating the severity.